The present invention relates to circuit breakers, and, in particular, to a mechanical interlock for preventing two interlocked circuit breakers from being in the ON position at the same time.
In some applications, provisions are made to supply power to a load from two independent power sources. Accordingly, each power source is coupled to the load with a separate circuit breaker. For example, see the circuit breaker of U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,164 issued on Nov. 20, 1984. Since it is important to prevent the load from being coupled to the two power sources at the same time, it is important to ensure that only one circuit breaker is in the ON position at a given time.